


More Than Passionfruit Macarons

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, Chocolate, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Agreste actually being a good parent like fur real, Galentine's Day, Gen, Gift Giving, Jewelry, Language of Flowers, Macarons, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Official Instagram Accounts, Post-Chat Blanc, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Marinette bakes a single passionfruit macaron for Adrien every Sunday. So what does she do if she fails to gift it by Saturday? She feeds it to a certain black cat.However, as Valentine’s Day approaches, friendship and love tend to become a bit more complicated.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 61
Kudos: 476





	1. You know what happens when you feed a stray, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of a sweet new arrangement between Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

563rd time is the charm, right?

Saturday night; another week’s passed and she had yet again failed to confess her feelings to Adrien. Marinette sighed as she opened her desk drawer, pulling out a single passionfruit macaron. She’d religiously baked Adrien a single passionfruit macaron every Sunday for the past couple months and despite her overwhelming confidence in the taste, she still could not find the courage to just give it to him! Her eyes flickered toward her kwami who was sound asleep.

“Now what am I going to do with this…?” Marinette muttered to herself as she gazed down at the confection. She wasn’t particularly hungry and the feeling of failing to confess her love for Adrien for the 563rd time twisted her stomach up in so many knots. She climbed up onto her balcony, knowing she couldn’t throw it into the oblivion that was the garbage bin on the street below and leaving litter on the ground when it missed! She wondered if she should just crumble it up and feed it to some stray animal.

“Hey Purrincess!”

“W-Wah… Chat Noir?” Caught off guard, she began to fumble around with the macaron, trying to catch it as it bounced in the air.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you!” Chat Noir leaped from the rooftop and smoothly landed on the railing while gently grabbing hold of the little package that she had so miserably failed to catch. “What’s this?” He questioned as he held it out to her.

“It’s about to go bad.” Marinette huffed, avoiding his gaze. “It’s a passionfruit macaron. You can have it if you want. I was going to toss it anyway.”

“Oh! Don’t mind if I do!” Chat excitedly unwrapped wrapped it and tossed it into his mouth. The mellow sweetness overtook his senses; he had to stifle back a moan. “This is so good, Princess! I don’t get to eat sweets very often, but passionfruit is one of my favorite flavors!”

Marinette was still in a sour mood, but one look of Chat Noir’s goofy grin softened her features. “Thanks…” She whispered before letting out a pained laugh. “It’s like you’re literally eating my feelings.”

“What do you mean?” Chat tilted his head, looking even more like an inquisitive kitten.

Marinette bit her bottom lip; she knew she shouldn’t, but she just had to find a way to release all the feelings she’d bottled up inside. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I purromise!” He crossed his heart. “Cat’s honor!”

Marinette took the wrapper from Chat’s hand and began to crinkle it around, hesitating to spill. “There’s this boy that I have a crush on… I’ve had a crush on him for a long time, probably since the start of lycée.” She sucked in a deep breath before blurting out. “And I bake him a single passionfruit macaron every Sunday with hopes that I can give it to him when I confess! Actually, I don’t just bake him macarons! I’ve made him gifts too, but on more than one occasion forgot to sign the card or—”

The black cat’s eyes widened due to the sudden influx of information. He could tell Marinette was on the verge of an anxiety attack, but he wasn’t sure on how to handle it so, he gently clasped her hand in his. “Hey, Marinette— breathe, just breathe.”

She closed her eyes and did just that. When she exhaled, she was able to see and think a little clearer before muttering: “I really thought the 563rd time would be it.”

“Marinette, did you just say you’ve tried to confess to this guy 563 times?!”

Marinette didn’t think his widened eyes could get any bigger. She groaned a bit before swallowing her pride. “Yes! You probably haven’t even said you love Ladybug that many times!”

Adrien’s mouth opened to form a little O-shape before clamping up again. “I’ve probably thought it, but no, can’t say I’ve even had that many opportunities to tell her over 500 times.”

The earnest look in his eyes made Marinette’s heart thump just a little. She almost asked herself why she couldn’t just let herself love him back if he’s thought of her that much. “I… think it’s um… impressive how you can say how you feel.” She motioned for him to follow her over to the lawn chair. “I’m just starting to think it’s hopeless.”

“That night when I showed you the date spot I’d prepared for her… after we defeated the Akuma, I was able to get her to come and check it out, but she told me she liked another boy…” He began, holding back a sigh.

“Yeah, I kind of get that…” Marinette frowned as she pulled her knees to her chest, knowing very well she was the girl who turned him down. “The guy I have a crush on only sees me as a friend.”

“Ladybug said she also feels that way about me.” Chat Noir whispered. “Her friendship means everything to me. I wouldn’t trade the time I’ve spent with her for the world…”

Hearing his sincerity made Marinette wonder why feelings had to be so complicated. Why couldn’t her heart do what she commanded? That candlelit rooftop he’d prepared was breath-taking and undeniably romantic. “Chat…” When she looked up, she saw an unexpected smile.

“But even so, I just can’t help but keep trying! She’s so amazing that even the thought of giving up seems impawsible.” His cat-like grin was absolutely adorable and Marinette just couldn’t help but think it was the first time, in a long time, that she really just looked at him. Underneath that black mask was a normal boy, with a probably normal life, right? "Kind of like that guy you like! I don’t know who he is, but I’m sure if it’s you asking him out, he’d be an idiot to turn you down.”

Marinette’s lips quivered before she finally let out a genuine laugh. She had to wonder just where did this crazy cat get all this confidence from; the moment her mask fell, so would her heroic façade. “Idiot’s a strong word coming from someone who also turned me down—”

“Oh! Um!” A flustered blush formed on his cheeks. “I—”

“Relax Chat, I was just kidding!” She giggled before meeting his green gaze. “Thank you, truly.”

Chat Noir wiped the newly formed tears away from the corner of her eyes. “Anytime Purriness, as a hero of Paris, I’m always here to help.”

“Oh?” Marinette grinned playfully. “Then would you open to the idea of being here to eat my feelings again sometime?” After the joke left her lips she stiffened up; had she just invited Chat Noir to come by again?

“That’s not the kind of cattitude I expected, but I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to making sure that special passionfruit macaron doesn’t go to waste!” Chat Noir blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t get to eat very many sweets at home and...”

“Say no more, Kitty Cat; I’d be more than happy to feed a stray if they’re okay with leftovers.” Marinette smiled softly.

“More than okay, but are you sure? You know that if you feed a stray cat, they’ll constantly keep coming back more.” Chat warned playfully.

“Pfft. More than okay.” Marinette held out her hand. “Same time next week?”

“Saturday at 10PM it is.” Their pinkies linked underneath the starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that first chapter a couple months ago with the intentions of making it a one shot, but after the recent Instagram post, this will totally turn into a Valentine's Day fic, I swear! (I honestly just write and post as I go, I know the destination, but definitely not how I'm going to get there.)I wrote that first chapter a couple months ago with the intentions of making it a one shot, but after the recent Instagram post, this will totally turn into a Valentine's Day fic, I swear! (I honestly just write and post as I go, I know the destination, but definitely not how I'm going to get there.)


	2. Valentine's Day Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and love tend to become complicated around Valentine's Day.

As the weeks passed, Chat Noir and Marinette got closer. Some nights they’d talk a lot, some nights almost not at all, but despite everything Adrien couldn’t help but look forward to when the time came for him to head over to Marinette’s balcony. And Marinette, well, could feel her kitty become one of her best friends even outside of the mask.

“Have you beaten the newest level of Miraculous Crush?” Marinette waved her phone.

Chat narrowed her eyes at her. “No, but… speaking of crushes… how’s it going with yours?”

Marinette eyes widened in surprise. “It’s um…” She dropped her hands into her lap. “Nothing’s really changed.” After saying the words she became frustrated and began wondering why. The entire point of his weekly visit was for him to “eat her feelings” until she managed to gather enough courage to give a single passionfruit macaron to Adrien and yet… somehow, she had forgotten her objective; it’d been almost four months and almost another hundred more attempts at confessing. “It’s still hard for me to form a coherent sentence around him without stuttering.” A small frown formed on her face as she groaned and pulled her knees to chest. “And Valentine’s day is coming up!!”

“Marinette,” Chat placed his hand on her shoulder. “You can do this, just give it your best shot. Even if you stutter, I’m sure you can get your point across.”

“That’s the thing Chat, it’s not just the stuttering that stops me, I can’t get my words across because I stumble or say things I really don’t even mean! I bet he actually thinks I don’t like him at all! Not everyone can be like you! Professing their love as easily as they breathe—” Marinette realized what she was saying much too late.

“Meowch.” Chat Noir winced, instantly pulling his arms back. “That…actually kind of hurts, Marinette.” He averted his gaze. “I might make it look easy, but it isn’t.” Somehow, he was overwhelmed with frustration to the point he felt the need to leave. “You have no idea…” He bit his bottom lip, barely able to keep himself in control. “Building up the courage to confess to Ladybug, hoping she’ll change her mind rather than reject my feelings… It hurts, it hurts a lot.”

Marinette’s voice was caught in her throat, rendering her speechless. How could she have said something so insensitive? Of course, it would hurt, even all of Paris knew that Ladybug denied having any sort of romantic feelings for Chat Noir. Guilt overwhelmed her being as she reached her had toward her kitty. Her kitty? How could she think of him as hers when she refused to be his; how could she really fit the title of _his Lady_. She knew she had the right to refuse, but had no idea that all this time, he wasn’t just saying what came to mind whenever he confessed to Ladybug. “Wait, I’m so—”

“It’s getting late, so I’m gonna head out.” Chat could feel his muscle tense so much it hurt as he climbed out the window and vaulted away without so much as waiting for her to finish.

The days passed with Marinette feeling so guilt-ridden about what she’d done to Chat, which honestly, was a good thing as it distracted her from the fact that Adrien was subconsciously avoiding her. Their actions, however, did not go unnoticed by Alya.

“Hey Girl,” Alya had pulled Marinette aside afterschool. “what’s going on with you?”

Marinette began to fidget. “Wrong with me? Nothing’s wrong with me.”

“Girl, you’ve been quiet all week! Valentine’s Day is in 2 days and you haven’t once discussed with me what you plan to do for Adrien!” Alya was starting to get legitimately concerned for her friend.

“I—” As she was about to try and make up some excuse, an alarm on Alya’s phone immediately interrupted.

“Shoot, I have to go babysit the twins. I’ve gotta go,” Alya grumbled. “but this conversation is NOT over.”

Marinette was sure done with it though. “What am I going to do?” She whispered quietly to herself.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Marinette.” Tikki chirped. “I know you feel bad about what you did to Chat Noir, but there’s no use brooding over it when you could be thinking up a solution instead! Why not draw something up in your sketchbook? I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“Oh no, I left it in my locker!” She groaned as she turned herself around and headed toward the locker room.

When she walked into the girl’s locker room she tensed up, taking note of Kagami who had just finished getting dressed for fencing practice.

Kagami acknowledged her presence. “It’s been awhile, Marinette.”

“Yeah... it has.” She went toward her locker, not quite meeting her gaze. “Anything new with you…?”

“Nothing in particular,” Kagami began as she took a seat on the bench right behind her. “but Valentine’s Day is coming up and I thought I should tell you that I have no plans for it that include Adrien.”

Marinette’s eyes widened at the sudden input of information. “What? But like, I don’t know, isn’t Valentine’s Day like…?”

“Did you know in Japan, there are different types of chocolates that a girl gives as gifts? There’s _giri-choko_ which is like obligatory chocolate and _honmei-choko_ which is the kind you give to the person you like romantically.” Kagami closed her eyes with a sigh. “It’s not my style, Marinette, trying to give homemade chocolates, acting like some lovestruck schoolgirl.” She opened them back up and looked forward. “Becoming friends with you made me realize that before I pursue a romantic relationship, I need to work on myself as a person so that I may be a friend to others. And so, this Valentine’s Day, I’ll refrain from throwing myself at Adrien,” A playful smirk graced her lips as she stood up to take her leave. “Though I can’t say the same for all of his adoring fans.”

Marinette was floored by Kagami, finding her sudden revelation as a shock to her system; the shock she very much needed. It was then she realized that she too needed to work on being a friend to others, both Adrien and Chat Noir included. Her tense shoulders relaxed as a suddenly thought up a solution to her situation. “Kagami, homemade sweets may not be your thing, but it’s definitely mine.” Marinette met her gaze. “So as my friend, do you think you could help me? Afterall, February 13th is Galentine’s Day.”

Kagami almost laughed, almost, but instead exhaled a little puff of air. “If you’re in need of a friend to taste taste then sure.” She spoke before heading to fencing practice.

Marinette ran out of the school and pulled out her phone. “Alya, I’ve figured out what I’m going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for their Instagram. It is what fuels me.


	3. Tomo-choko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami had forgotten to mention the last type of chocolate girls tend to give on Valentine's Day.

Marinette, after much research and with the help of Alya, was able to arrange a Galentine’s Day get together with their friends Mylene, Juleka, and Rose after school. She knew that Kagami wanted to become better friends with everyone, but typically lacked the opportunity.

Everyone gathered upstairs in the Dupain-Cheng’s home kitchen with the objective being making homemade sweets for their Valentine while Kagami provided a recipe for traditional Japanese chocolates.

With Marinette’s bakery experience, Kagami’s patience, and Rose’s enthusiasm, it felt like nothing could go wrong!

While the macarons baked and chocolates cooled, they all hung out and had a blast, adding some pictures to post to Instagram as proof. Alya was honestly glad for Marinette’s idea to reach out beyond their usual friend group; she was surprised at the fact that Marinette had become good friends with Kagami, but was definitely excited to show Kagami what “real music” was through Nino’s soundcloud.

The special rose-flavored macarons Marinette had baked were to die for to the point that they all had to wonder if they would have enough to share with their loved ones on Valentine’s Day.

When the time came for Kagami to leave, she took a stand in front of everyone and bowed. “I’m truly thankful the opportunity to see you all again and hope we can become good friends in the future.”

“Girl, what are you talking about?” Alya scoffed jokingly. “You cannot seriously be saying that!”

“Yeah, what do you mean?” Juleka clasped Rose’s hand to steady her as they stood from the couch.

“Kagami, we all already think of you as a good friend!” Rose cheered as she ran over to Kagami to hug her.

The other girls soon followed suit.

“It was really great getting to know you better!” Mylene smiled. “I’m really looking forward to the next time we meet.”

Alya let out a soft laugh. “We’ll have try to get together more often.”

Kagami was frozen in place; never had she been hugged by so many people and all at once. She could understand, objectively of course, how one could become overwhelmed with emotion to the point of tears. From the counter, she could see Marinette giving her a big smile and two thumbs up. “Thank you.” She whispered softly as she took in their warmth.

As Kagami opened the door to make her exit, Marinette ran after her, a small gift bag in hand. Inside was a small batch of chocolates she had prepared earlier. “Kagami, wait!” She called out as she closed the door behind them for privacy. “These are for you. I really wanted to thank you for today.”

Kagami gazed down at the chocolates through the clear packaging. They were chocolates shaped like all sorts of flowers. “I can’t accept these, Marinette, I’m not the one you should be giving chocolates to.” Kagami refused politely.

“But I made them especially for you.” Marinette pouted slightly, her shoulders visibly drooping.

“Marinette…” Kagami didn’t know why she felt weak to that face Marinette was making, but there was no way she would ever admit the effect it was having on her. “Then,” Kagami bit her tongue and hesitantly held out both hands to receive the gift. “Can I try them now?” She questioned as she placed a finger to tug at the pink and orange ribbons.

Marinette’s frown instantly turned upward into a dazzling smile as she nodded comically. “You told me there were different kinds of chocolates that people give to people right?” Marinette motioned for Kagami take a taste.

“Yes, I told you about honmei-choko and giri-choko.” Kagami picked up a lily shaped chocolate, admiring the details before placing it in her mouth.

“Well, you forgot to mention tomo-choko! Friendship chocolate, right?” Marinette grinned knowing by Kagami’s face that she was super surprised. “Well, that’s what these are! Homemade chocolates for my friend!”

Kagami’s eyes widened as the orange-infused chocolate overwhelmed her senses. As she looked at Marinette, she couldn’t help but think it was one of the most delicious sweets she ever had. So, out of character, she wrapped her arms around Marinette and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you… I love them.” The embrace only lasted for a moment, not even giving Marinette time to react before she let go, putting space between them. She audibly cleared her throat and immediately turned to start down the steps of the staircase. “Well, best of luck with your Valentine’s. Until next time.”

Marinette stood there silently in a dumbstruck daze before falling backward against her door to support herself. Kagami hugged her and initiated it first!

There was a phrase that Kagami never ever thought she’d be in a situation to say. “ はずかしい。” Kagami silently screamed at herself as she felt her cheeks flare up. She ran out of the shop unnoticed and slipped into the self-driving vehicle.

“How was that, what did you call it, friendly get together?” Tomoe questioned.

“It was fine, Mother.” Kagami answered a beat quicker than her usual. “I just helped a friend make some sweets.”

“Surely, the kitchen wasn’t so hot you had to come running down.” Her mother’s lips pressed together into a thin line as she heard the soft pants of her daughter. “You could bear to be more honest with me. I am quite aware of the holiday that is tomorrow.” Tomoe stated as she reached a hand toward Kagami’s face, resting her fingers against the side of her cheek and neck. Her daughter’s cheek was warm and her pulse racing. “You know Kagami, I’ve had my fair share of love when I was young.” Tomoe could feel Kagami’s eyebrows lift in sheer shock. “I was, after all, a joshi kōsei once too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what's funny? Marichat used to be my least favorite part of the love square and I always thought the friendship between Marinette and Kagami felt rushed and made out of plot convenience, but between IG and Tumblr, I couldn't help but fall in love with their cuteness.  
> Did anyone catch that the chocolate Kagami ate was a lily or "yuri" flower? Ayyy~  
> Kagami says "はずかしい。" or "Hazukashī." the phrase that we typically hear girls say whenever they get flustered and embarrassed, particularly in front of someone they like. For a moment in her life, she knew she was acting like the lovestruck schoolgirl she said she wouldn't be.  
> I wanted to make Tomoe somewhat forgiving, but it's only because it's about Valentine's Day that she is understanding. She uses the word "joshi kōsei" which literally translates to "high school girl." There is, after all, quite the drama that occurs whenever it comes to Valentine's Day in a shoujo series.


	4. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien: “Plagg… I think I really like Marinette…”

Valentine’s Day has always been a bit overwhelming for Adrien. He would receive dozens of cards and gifts from fans, but feel a little bad that his father and Nathalie forbade him from replying to any of them. He settled on taking a picture of the pile and posting it to Instagram in hopes it would suffice as a thank you to everyone all at once. After he finished, Plagg started ripping at all the packages, insistent that at least one of them had to contain cheese.  
Adrien shook his head silently, somewhat amused, but also little annoyed as he listened to him whine. “Ugh, sweets again!” Plagg smacked the lid back on the box. “Sugar Cube must love this holiday.” He grumbled.  
“Plagg, I think the closest gift anyone could get to cheese would be a cheesecake.” Adrien let out a weak laugh before lying on his bed with a sigh, he had an hour to spare before the Gorilla would start readying the car to take him to school.  
Plagg settled down on the pillow beside him. “You’ve been sighing all week, Kid. You still hung up on what your little girlfriend said?”  
“Marinette’s not my girlfriend, Plagg,” Adrien had to wonder why Plagg would always refer to her as such. “She’s just a friend and… I know she probably didn’t mean what she said, or maybe she did… but at the time, it really hurt and now I don’t know how I can approach her again as Chat Noir.”  
This week had somehow been tough on him. He didn’t by any means blame Marinette for it, but he did realize that he had a lot to think about in terms of his relationship with others.  
He’d confessed to Ladybug all the time, so he did see how it seemed like he said it so frivolously. Just last week he had confessed to her and got turned down, getting told the same thing: that she was in love with someone else.  
Man, Adrien couldn’t help but wish that someone else was him.  
He had to wonder, did Ladybug having to reject him hurt her too? Lately, he had noticed that her rejections had become more hesitant, like she honestly felt bad about having to repeat herself more than anything. If there was one thing he didn’t want to do, it was to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured to go out with him because of the holiday. And so, he had decided to refrain from professing his love to her today because if she refused, he honestly didn’t think he could take it. Dark Cupid made a mess of last year and there was no need to risk himself somehow becoming akumatized.  
He took out the Valentine’s Day card he’d receive last year; the mysterious one that somehow answered the poem he’d thrown out. Even after all this time, though he knew it was impossible, Adrien wanted to believe it was from Ladybug.  
“Then just approach her as Adrien.” Plagg mumbled with his mouth full of camembert. “You’ve been a real sourpuss recently, practically avoiding her because of something she did to Chat Noir.”  
“How would you know that?” Adrien groaned into his pillow.  
“You know that I like to eavesdrop and spy the silly human conversations and interactions that occur while you’re at school. You wouldn’t believe the things I know.” Plagg hovered closer to his chosen, extending his paw so he could pat the blond fluff of hair. “Trust me on this, Kid. She definitely feels bad about what happened between you two.”  
“I don’t even know if she even really likes me as Adrien, she’s always stuttering and fumbling her words around like she doesn’t even know what to say to me.” He scrolled through the selfies he’d taken with her as Chat Noir and imported from his stick’s phone. In every single one, he could see himself truly smiling. “I wish we could be just as good friends when I’m not wearing the mask.” He was happy hanging out with her, Marinette was one of the most amazing people he’d ever met, but completely different around Chat Noir. Every Saturday night, he found out something new about her that reminded him how incredible she truly was and whenever he took his leave, he couldn’t help to look forward to what he could possibly discover next. “Plagg… I think I really like Marinette…”  
“Oh?” The black cat kwami’s eyes widened in anticipation. “And…?”  
“And if I want our friendship to be even a fraction closer to what it is with Chat Noir then I’ve got to be the one to make more of an effort!” It was as if he’d come to some sort of revelation, although not the one his kwami was hoping for. “I want us to be the best of friends both in and out of the mask! She deserves something really special! I think I’ll make her a gift!”  
Plagg was internally screaming.  
Determined, Adrien ran out of his room and toward his father’s atelier only to be stopped by Nathalie.  
“Adrien, you know your father is very busy.” Her tone was soft but warning.  
“Oh please, let me in, Nathalie! I’ll only be a few minutes.” Adrien pleaded.  
Nathalie shut her eyes, trying to resist the puppy-dog look that she knew Adrien would subconsciously make. “Fine.” She knocked on the door and waited for the okay to come in. “Sir, your son is here. It appears he urgently wanted to speak with you…?”  
“Father, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could ask you for advice on how to make an accessory for someone.” Adrien spoke up as he slipped his way past the secretary.  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows as he looked at Adrien; his son was seriously asking him how to make a fashion accessory. To him, Adrien made a fine model, but as a designer, well, let’s say Gabriel knew he would have to look elsewhere in the future if the string of random beads he’d made for his friend’s birthday was any sort of indicator of his skills. He winced subconsciously, Adrien had asked for his thoughts on the so-called “lucky charm” after it had been made and he honestly didn’t know how to respond at the time, and so, somehow got away with changing the subject entirely. At least this time, his son was asking for his advice beforehand. “Come in, Adrien, take a seat.”  
"Oh thank you, Father!" Adrien was surprised by his father’s invitation, but in no way was complaining as he swiftly sat down at a nearby workstation. “I was wondering if you had any spare materials I could use…” He began mentally comparing the different shades of pink fabric before him.  
“What sort of accessory did you have in mind?” Gabriel questioned as he eyed the scraps of fabric his son had reached for.  
“I don’t have much time before I have to head to school, but I was hoping I could make something simple for a friend to wear. Her favorite color is definitely pink.” Adrien smiled gently at the thought of Marinette and her completely pink bedroom.  
Gabriel nodded as he gathered some materials for his son. He didn’t trust him with a needle and thread and so pulled out an object he never thought he’d never use again: a hot glue gun. “One of the first fashion pieces I was ever taught to make when I was your age were hair accessories. It was one of the basics and a good way to make use of spare fabric and supplies.” He plugged the device in and took a seat beside Adrien as to give it time to heat up. “Let me teach you how to make one.”  
“Yes please!” Adrien eagerly jumped at the opportunity to spend the morning with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ what's going to make!? Let's hope he doesn't get burned in the process.  
> I feel like I'm making these rich kids' parents way too kind, but I thought even they had to show that they were young once too, right?  
> The thought of Gabriel using a hot glue gun on anything makes me laugh. During my high school's fashion class, little accessories like barrettes and pins were the first things the teacher taught the students to make.


	5. Different-Colored Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's requested for Chat Noir to meet her on Valentine's Day morning.

“Psst, Plagg…”

Plagg immediately shot his gaze toward the window to see Tikki. “Sugar Cube!!” He gasped, zooming over. “You came to visit! And you brought Camembert!”

“Yes, yes, you Stinky Sock, Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” Tikki rolled her eyes as Plagg took the cheese and hugged her. “Do you think you could deliver a message to Chat Noir from Ladybug?”

“That depends, are the kid and Pigtails going to make up or what?” Plagg questioned as he undid the wrapping on the new wheel of cheese.

“Marinette’s working on it,” Tikki looked worried. “She felt awful about what she said to Chat Noir.”

“I already told him that, but he’s too much of a scaredy-cat to face her.” A ridiculously huge wedge of cheese flew into the air only to fall straight into the black cat’s mouth.

Tikki began to rummage through the boxes of sweets Adrien had received; Plagg had insisted she eat some as there was no way a model would be able to. “Maybe it’ll help if he sees Ladybug first.”

“What does Spots have planned?” The black kwami questioned.

“It’s a surprise, Plagg!” Tikki huffed as she pulled out the yellow flower shape notecard. “Anyway, just have Adrien leave for school early so they can meet at the designated time and location. Oh, and make sure he doesn’t bring any gifts or whatever. There’s nothing romantic planned, unfortunately.”

“You can count on me, Sugar Cube!” The cat lifted his paw in acknowledgement. “Thanks for the cheese by the way. See you later!”

A soft hum could be heard as Tikki pecked his forehead and zipped out the window.

When Adrien opened the door to his room, Plagg could see his kitten was in a significantly better mood. The boy was smiling as he grabbed a pen and signed the tag on the giftbox, addressing it to his good friend Marinette.

He couldn’t wait to give it to her! He was extremely proud himself and what he’d done; although, it was his father who guided him on how to make it perfect, after all. He thought back to the selfie he’d taken with her on New Year’s, still hoping for things to bode well between them.

“Hey Kid. Tikki dropped by while you were gone. Looks like Ladybug has a message for you.” Plagg’s voice was a bit muffled with all the cheese, but he held the card out to his holder.

“A message?! **From Ladybug?!** ” Adrien swiped it in excitement.

_CN,_

_If you have the time, please meet me behind our statue in the park at 08:45 am._

_-LB_

Adrien gasped as he grabbed his treasured Valentine’s Day card. The handwriting was so similar! “Plagg! Do you think that—”

“No, no, and NO!” Plagg yelled. “Whatever you’re thinking, no. Whatever you just thought of doing, no! Tikki specifically said that Ladybug had **nothing** romantic planned for you and asked that you absolutely do **NOT** bring anything.”

“But—”

“No, _buts_!” The kwami said in warning; he would not incur Tikki’s wrath. Though Tikki was not destructive, she was certainly creative, especially when it came to finding ways to make him pay for his actions. “It’s up to you whether you stand her up or not, but you better make your decision quick.” He pointed to the nearby clock; it was 08:20 am.

“I’m going!” Adrien motioned for Plagg to hide in his pocket as he grabbed all of his required belongings and ran toward the door. He told the Gorilla that he wanted to head over to school early so he could give a gift to his friend before classes started. As his bodyguard went to bring the car around, Adrien made a mad dash for the garden. He plucked a single rose off the bush and slipped it into his bag before looking to his mother’s statue to greet it. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mom.” Adrien thought back to an old photo of his mother and father; they had looked so happy together. This morning his father actually cracked a faint smile as he told Adrien about the things he would design for his mother when they were dating. Adrien knew that his father loved his mother tremendously and had always hoped to have a such a love to share with someone too. And perhaps someday, he hoped, that someone would be Ladybug.

He ran back to the front of the mansion just as the Gorilla pulled up and made it to school without any issue. He took a few steps up the stairs and as soon as the car was out of sight, he jumped down and hid behind some bushes. As he opened up his messenger bag, Plagg flew out of shirt and crossed his tiny arms.

“Don’t think that I didn’t catch what you did! Tikki specifically said that Ladybug didn’t want Chat Noir to bring anything because there’s absolutely nothing romantic planned!” Plagg whined. “If you keep getting your hopes up, you might end up being disappointed or getting hurt!”

Adrien’s bottom lip quivered as he pulled out the rose from his bag, relieved to see it still intact. “I know, but… it just feels wrong meeting her empty handed on Valentine’s Day of all days.”

Plagg let out the biggest groan, though knew he should be thankful Adrien had only brought a rose. He had been bugged non-stop when the kid had spent a good part of last week looking at jewelry or other gifts for Ladybug that obviously cost too much for her to ever accept. “Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

Chat Noir combed his hair back with his claws as he walked into the park. His vision locked onto their statue, but there was no sign of Ladybug and her signature red suit. He took note of the time being 08:45 am exactly as he walked toward the designated location. He then peeked behind the statue to see Ladybug sitting down with her knees to her chest. Her bluebell eyes met his green and he smiled as he held out his hand. “Hey there, Bugaboo.”

As she reached out her hand to take his, her gaze wandering over to the rose in his possession. “You’ve never really been one to follow my instructions, huh Chaton?” She sighed softly as he pulled her up.

The black cat ears on Chat’s head visibly drooped as he held out the rose. “Sorry, but I thought it’d be weird to come empty handed.”

“It’s fine, you’re right.” Ladybug gently shook her head. He really was right, after all, him not bringing her anything on Valentine’s Day would probably throw things out of proportion between shippers if it ever got posted onto the LadyBlog. Ladybug took the gorgeous, freshly picked rose in her hands; it matched her costume. “I’ve only got a few minutes before I have to head on over to school, but I wanted an opportunity to talk to you just in case we’re in for day of fighting akumas.”

Chat Noir straightened his posture, stiffening up. “Oh… um, y-yeah…” He recalled all the pictures and posts that circulated on the blog after last Valentine’s Day.

Ladybug began to twirl the stem between her fingers. “You’re always giving me roses… and so, just for today, I thought I’d return the favor.” She placed the red rose over her ear as she gripped her yoyo. “Red roses represent love, but…” She opened it up hesitantly, leaving Chat to wonder what she could possibly have hidden inside. “I’ve come to realize that before trying to pursue a romantic relationship, I need to further deepen my understanding of the relationships I have with others.” She looked forward; eyes filled with resolve. “That includes you too and so, I’ve decided that not even on this day will I confess to the person I like; more than anything I want to be a good friend first and foremost.” She pulled out what looked to be a handmade bookmark. “Yellow roses represent friendship.” She held out the bookmark for Chat Noir to take; in the center was a pressed yellow rose, the prettiest Marinette could find. “Our friendship means so much to me, Chat Noir, you’re my partner, my best friend and I’d hate to hurt you on today of all days.” A part of her heart was pleading for Chat Noir to restrain himself from asking for her love today because honestly, she didn’t think she’d be able to refuse. The way he described his love for Ladybug during the time he spent with Marinette had gradually caused her see him in an entirely new light. It would be all too easy for Ladybug to fall in love with Chat Noir and she knew it. He had been with her from the very beginning; he helped build up her courage and confidence as both a hero and as a normal girl with his unwavering support. In her mind, she continued to chant a silent prayer; if she ever did decide to go out with Chat, she wouldn’t want an ounce of pity to have been a contributing factor.

Without even really looking at the gift, Chat Noir knew that he would love it and immediately wrapped his arms around Ladybug to pull her into a secure embrace. “I won’t confess today, Milady,” He buried his face in her hair, finding comfort in breathing in her scent; she smelled sweet like a mix of flowers and freshly baked goods. Her smell, her warmth, everything about Ladybug felt like the home he’d always wanted to be a part of. “But, don’t think for a moment that your actions haven’t made me fall deeper in love with you.”

The melodic giggle Ladybug let out reverberated in his heart as she hugged him back, the bell around his neck jingling as if to mirror it. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything less, Kitty.” Ladybug hummed before letting go.

She handed him the bookmark with a smile, just wishing that she could control her heart. Even if she did decide to pursue a romantic relationship with Chat Noir, it couldn’t be until Hawkmoth was defeated anyway, what with their love being the potential end of the world and all. She thought back to what Chat Blanc had said about that alternate timeline; it seemed like he was truly happy with her as both Ladybug and Marinette. Him knowing who she was and still loving her meant that he really would love the girl who was underneath the mask. Ladybug had told herself to be strong, not wanting her heart to become split in two; she wouldn’t allow her mind be overtaken by thoughts of the far-off future or who would be her endgame. Marinette just wanted to focus on the present and she knew that the person who she was… was someone who was still very much in love with Adrien Agreste.

“Oh hey, why a bookmark of all things?” Chat suddenly questioned, tilting his head as he gazed at the back of it. Doodles of Chat Noir, Ladybug, Plagg, Tikki, and other little symbols that represented them were scattered across it, hand drawn by Ladybug herself!

Despite the overwhelming inspiration she could draw from her kitty, Marinette would resist the urge to make him clothes. She had always thought that if Ladybug were to ever give Chat Noir a present, it would have to be something functional and discreet, nothing that could ever really be noticed while out in public; after all, she couldn’t risk recognizing his civilian form wearing an original Marinette-designed.

“Why not? I just thought that versus you carrying around a yellow rose all day, only to watch it wilt, you’d want to keep it preserved for your Ladybug shrine.” Another giggle left her lips; there no way she’d admit she’d gotten in the habit of pressing the roses he’d given her.

Chat’s eyes widened in shock as he looked dead straight at her. “How’d you know about that? Did my kwami tell you?”

“Wait, what?” Ladybug yelped, dropping her bandalore.

“What?” Chat Noir swallowed painfully.

“Oh my gosh! I was just kidding!” Ladybug screamed. Her face flaring red from embarrassment or anger, Chat wasn’t sure. “You seriously have a Ladybug shrine!?”

“Well, I…”

The school bell rang indicating that classes were to start in 5 minutes.

She held her hand up as she shook her head. She twirled her yo-yo before tossing it upwards, securing it onto a nearby streetlamp. “You know what? I don’t even wanna know.” She grumbled as she tugged on the string to take her leave. There was no way she was going to be late to class over something she had no right to judge him for.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Milady!” Chat Noir called with a grin.

Chat looked down at the front of the bookmark, hoping to admire his lady’s handiwork just a little longer. His eyes widened though when he took note of the faintest hint of red upon tips of the yellow rose. He slapped his hand against his mouth with a gasp before running his fingers through his hair. He took in another deep breath, trying and failing to calm himself. Chat was in utter disbelief that she really might not have known what she’d gifted him with.

“I think you’ve made a mistake, Milady.” He whispered as a small smile painted its way onto his lips. “Giving a friend a yellow rose with red tips… means that you’re starting to fall in love with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pushing it with what the roses represent, aren't I? Even so, I just had to involve the LadyNoir part of the love square in this. Next up is Adrinette!


	6. You’re Special to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien admits that Marinette's special to him and she begins to feel her resolve start to crumble.

After having de-transformed, Plagg took one look at his holder’s lovestruck expression and began to tug at his own whiskers; the kwami knew that he was going to be distracted for the rest of the week, if not the whole day. Plagg tried his best to snap the kid out of it; he insisted that the rose was completely yellow, that he was just imagining things, that the entire meetup was labeled as “NOT ROMANTIC,” yet despite the little god of destruction’s constant whining, Chat Noir couldn’t help but hope that by this time next year, he’d receive a rose from his lady that was entirely red.

While at school, Adrien was on cloud nine; all throughout class he was completely distracted, letting out dreamy little sighs every couple of minutes. After having received such a precious gift from his lady, all he could think about how much better reading books would be if he was stuck in the mansion after school.

Marinette, on the other hand, was just annoyed that she had to deal with Alya repeatedly asking about who could’ve possibly given her such a gorgeous rose on her way to school. Marinette had hidden the rose in her locker as to avoid any questions from nosy classmates. The reporter, at some point though, had to give up as Marinette never went into any detail, continuously writing it off as a Valentine’s Day gesture from someone who was “just a friend.”

Marinette was thankful that she lived close by as she was able to drop the rose off at home during the lunch break, but even more so thankful that Tikki had refrained from commenting about her feelings that had been flickering between Chat and Adrien. Things had gotten more than complicated these past few months, but if she was being honest, she didn’t regret it. Chat was great company to Marinette, she could just be true self around him and he... he was funny, sweet, charming, a great listener, and overall a true friend. She knew that Ladybug could trust him with her life, but after getting to know him as Marinette, she just knew that she could trust him with anything.

The designer decided to make preparations to add it to her album of pressed roses before going back to class, though not before finishing up her Valentine’s Day surprise for her classmates: her take on honmei-choko.

“Attention children, but your class president wanted to share with you all the Valentine’s Day sweets she had prepared.” Mlle Bustier announced as Marinette took a stand with a basket filled with individually wrapped heart-shaped macarons. She’d posted a picture of them on Instagram the day before saying that they were rose flavored. As she made her way up and down the aisles, she personally greeted everyone before they all graciously accepted her gift.

As she finally approached Lila, Adrien suddenly couldn’t help but feel his body get tense. He propped his hand on the desk, ready to run to her side if the liar tried anything. He may have not been transformed at the moment, and he knew that Marinette could probably handle herself, but he was determined to act the part of the hero if need be.

“OH, I AM SO SAD that I won't be able to eat your macaron, but you must’ve not known that I’m just super allergic to almond flour…” Lila whimpered dramatically as if she was feeling purposely left out to garner a sympathetic reaction from multiple classmates.

“Oh, of course, I didn’t forget, Lila!” Marinette’s voice was sickly sweet. “In fact, I wanted to keep your health in mind so much that I especially went out of my way to get some special dark chocolate for my gift to you.” Marinette placed a single dark chocolate rose in front of the girl; the color was, in fact, so dark that it almost looked black. Marinette basically just gave Lila a black rose and Adrien actually had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing out loud. “You aren’t allergic to chocolate, are you?”

“N-No…” Lila stuttered, knowing she had no way out of the situation as she had bragged just minutes earlier that she’d been sent chocolates from all sorts of celebrities with mention of her favorites being dark chocolate from the Achu Kingdom sent over from Prince Ali.

“Oh, isn’t that just great, Lila? Marinette made something especially for you!” Rose cheered.

"Marinette’s sweets are awesome.” Juleka added after having just finished her macaron.

“Oh, oh!” Mylene raised her hand a bit. “Marinette let me taste test her flower shaped chocolates yesterday! They were so yummy!”

“Yo, you’ve gotta let us know how it tastes!” Kim spoke eagerly.

Lila unwrapped the clear plastic hesitantly, perhaps pondering how to get out of eating it. Adrien took note of Marinette discreetly reach for a handkerchief, as if readying herself to catch the chocolate if Lila were to pretend to “accidentally” drop it.

“Oh, you need to eat it quickly! Wouldn’t want it to melt, now would we?” Marinette pressed on as everyone in classroom watched with bated breath.

Lila shoved the small piece of chocolate into her mouth, wincing slightly as to not have her face completely contort in disgust. “Hmm… it’s so good… Thanks. So much. Marinette.” Lila was gritting her teeth so hard as she smiled and twitched, the chocolate continued to melt in her mouth and slide down her throat like poison.

Marinette just knew Lila would try to make her look bad on Valentine’s Day and she was so not going to have it. “Oh, it was my pleasure.” Marinette smiled triumphantly; she’d made the thing out of the most bitter 100% cacao chocolate she’d ever tasted. It was a favorite of her Grandfather’s; he insisted that it was how chocolate should be done, but that, of course, didn’t mean that she may or may not have sprinkled it with a little more salt than necessary.

“That’s really cool how you’re getting along despite all that’s happened between you two.” Adrien chimed in. “Marinette’s so thoughtful, isn’t she?” He knew that Lila had to have a bad taste in her mouth. And although he was unsure if it was from the chocolate or the little act that she had to keep up in front of everyone, it still took everything he in his power to stop himself from snickering.

The last few minutes of class was spent with everyone talking about how nice Marinette was and how delicious the macarons she made were. All the compliments left her blushing and beaming with a smile that alone helped to also spread positive vibes to all those around her.

When the bell rang to indicate the end of the school day, and their classmates began to filter out of the room to take their leave, Adrien began to rummage through his bag for his gift. He was grateful that he had somehow managed to avoid both Lila and Chloe’s invitations earlier in the day by saying he was already booked with other activities scheduled by his father, thus leaving him completely unavailable to any drama. He’d gotten impatient, just wanting to give his gift to Marinette in peace.

When it was just him, Nino, Alya, and Marinette left, he immediately turned to them with a smile. “Oh Marinette, before you go, I wanted to give you a little Valentine’s Day gift I made!”

“Pour me? For moi? I mean, FOR ME?!” Marinette finally managed to say, her face growing pink. “R-Really?”

“Well, Nino and I have got a Valentine’s Day date to get to so we’ll see you guys later!” Alya winked to her best friend as she took a stand and motioned for Nino to follow her lead.

“Have fun, you dudes!” Nino waved goodbye as his girlfriend drag him out of the classroom.

“Y-Yeah…” Adrien began to rub the back of his neck, unsure why suddenly he’d become nervous at the idea of being alone with her without the mask to hide behind. He knew she made a lot of her own stuff and wondered: would she be critical of how it was put together? His father had helped him out, but it was, after all, still made by an amateur.

“O-Oh, well. I—I, uh, ah—actually have something for too— for you, for you too!” Marinette somehow managed to say. She placed a hand to her chest to try and even her breathing. From beneath the desk, Tikki unclasped her purse and placed a single yellow macaron in her hand while the rambling went on. “Um, I was thinking that… I wanted to get closer to you. I mean! That I wanted us to get closer. Uh, um, as friends! I wanted us to become closer friends!”

“I was just thinking the same thing!” Adrien smiled in relief as he pulled out a small gift box. “I know I can’t be around all that much, but I was hoping we could start spending more time together as friends, even outside of school.” He held the gift out for her to take.

"Just the two of us!?" Marinette's eyes bugged out as she blurted out the words.

"Yeah, I mean, if you're okay with it..." Adrien didn’t know why but, he was starting to feel like he was going through Mari withdrawals. Spending less than two hours with her on Saturday no longer felt like enough and so to remedy that, so he thought about what he could do as Adrien. Even if he knew it’d be difficult to make time in his schedule to see his friends, he knew it’d be worth it if he just got to be with her.

“More than okay! I like you! I mean! I’d like to!” She fidgeted. “Um! Here!” She held out her gift as well.

Adrien looked down, expecting to see what seemed like the passionfruit macaron whose flavor he’d become so familiar with. But this time, however, it was shaped like a rose. “Yellow roses... represent friendship…” He whispered out loud.

“Oh… yeah… that was my intention.” Marinette gave a hesitant smile. “Kagami inspired me to make chocolates for my friends and I had heard that you also liked passionfruit flavored macarons so…”

“Can I eat it now?” Adrien questioned, unable to back his excitement. Chat Noir may have enjoyed several passionfruit macarons from her before, but this one… this one was for Adrien!

“O-Oh! Yes of course. Ah- go ahead” Marinette chirped as they exchanged presents, the faintest touch sending electricity through her fingertips. “It’s a bit different from a regular passionfruit macaron though… I’d filled it with white chocolate ganache instead.”

From the moment the confection hit his tongue, Adrien realized that the flavor was entirely different. His senses were overtaken by a gentle fruity sweetness unlike any other and when he finally swallowed, his lips curved upward into a dazzling smile. “It’s amazing, Marinette! I've never had anything like it before.” His smile was so bright that Marinette felt blinded, like if she were looking directly at the sun. “Open mine!”

“Oh, um, yes!” Marinette tugged at the ribbon, taking note of the handwritten tag that she knew she’d place in a treasure box the moment she got home. She gazed down into the box and saw a cute, light pink bow with a deep pink rose charm embellishing the center.

“I wanted to give you something to express my gratitude, so I went with the theme of a pink rose.” Adrien tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “If I may…”

“P-Please!” She blushed and nodded before he picked up the barrette and clipped it to the side of her bangs.

“You know… you’re the only friend I’ve ever made gifts for…” Adrien’s fingers lingered in her soft locks. “You’re a special girl to me, Marinette.”

Marinette felt her eyes become wet and her resolve start to crumble under the sheer weight of her feelings for him. She said she wouldn’t, but her voice began to come out all on its own. “I—I… love…”

Adrien didn’t quite hear the rest of what she had to say because suddenly their phones began blaring; it was an akuma alert.

“I have to go,” They urgently spoke in unison. “Get to safety!”

The akuma was thankfully much easier to defeat than Dark Cupid, but that still didn’t mean that Ladybug wasn’t cutting it close with her lucky charm. After managing to comfort the victim, she ran off without so much as a word to Chat Noir while her miraculous ladybugs worked their magic around the city.

Just as Chat went to take his leave, he heard the voice of his friend call out to him.

“Hey, Chat Noir!” Marinette waved as she came running up to him. “I know this isn’t a good time, but I truly wanted to apologize for what I said before.” Marinette gazed at Chat with a forlorn expression, searching for any sign that he could ever forgive her as she gently slid her hand into his.

“I’m okay, Marinette.” Chat gave her a small smile as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “We’re okay.”

She suddenly looked relieved, her shoulders visibly relaxing. Plagg was right about the entire thing having bothered her, leaving Chat to feel bad about letting it go on for as long as it did.

“Then, do you think you could drop by tonight? Even just for a little bit? I made you a little something for Valentine’s Day.”

Chat’s ring beeped, giving him really no time to really think it over. “Sure.” He answered quickly. “Tonight at 10,” He began to slide his hand away, though let his pinky intertwine with hers for just a moment before truly letting go. “I promise.”

Marinette gave him what he thought to be cutest smile as the sun shone down on her being. The pink rose charm shimmered and danced in the light, standing out against her dark as night-colored hair.

“Thank you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black roses represent like hatred and death so Adrien was just like "OH SNAP!" Marinette was super prepared for Lila though, she had like extra black rose chocolates ready in case she dropped it, including ones that actually were sweet in case she insisted that someone else try it instead.  
> Adrien ain't got no time for any other girl's shenanigans; the only girls he could think about today was his Lady and his Princess. I went with a little pink ribbon because if you’ve ever seen one Marinette’s concept art she’s wearing one! http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/40500000/Marinette-Concept-Art-miraculous-ladybug-40501195-1280-720.png  
> We're almost done with this story; the seventh chapter will be the final one. Ngl, I went out of my way to buy some rose flavored macarons after I posted this. Thank you for all of your support up until now, it really means a lot.  
> Please feel free to check out the other stories I've written.


	7. More Than Passionfruit Macarons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir kept his promise to meet with Marinette on Valentine’s Day night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the charm that Chat Noir picked out and placed on a necklace: https://us.pandora.net/en/jewelry/charms/clips/pink-ladybird-clip-charm/787970EN160.html

When Chat Noir went to take his leave, he took note of Marinette, who sat down on a nearby bench begin to video chat Alya. “Alya, you wouldn’t believe it! Adrien made me a Valentine’s Day present!” She angled the camera as if somehow trying to emphasize her new hair accessory. “And he said that I’m special to him! I’m so happy—”

At hearing that, Adrien suddenly felt lighter; he wanted her to be happy with him and to make her happy. His ring gave its final warning just in time for him to de-transform in a nearby alleyway. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Adrien peeked into the street and took note of the high-end shopping district he had unintentionally wandered into. The shiny and glittering window displays sparked inspiration in Adrien, and it was then he thought: Well, if Marinette was planning to give Chat Noir a gift, then why not get her one too! Plagg May have shot down the idea of him buying jewelry for Ladybug, but he’d never said anything against buying something for Marinette! Plagg did, however, talk him out of going to Tiffany’s; so, he opted to go to Pandora instead.

The pink ladybird collection was in full display and Adrien couldn’t help but recall Heroes Day when he’d called her an everyday Ladybug. Yeah, she really was like Ladybug; she was brave, beautiful, kind and surprisingly sassy. Marinette had been Multimouse, but as he gazed down at the rose gold and pink heart ladybug charm, he was unsure as to why it seemed to somehow suit Marinette even more than Ladybug herself. Ladybugs were supposed to represent good luck and he thought that perhaps, Marinette could use some in order to get closer to the person she loved. After all, he thought, anyone who managed to be loved by Marinette had to be a good person. As he left the shop, he held the charm to his chest and made a quiet wish… that Marinette would be happy with the person she had a crush on, whoever they may be.

At 10:00 pm on the dot, Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony as she emerged from the hatch of her bedroom. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a black tank top and green pajama bottoms decorated with little black cat paw-prints. It left Chat blushing at the thought that she’d worn them just for him because she looked adorable! In contrast though, he noticed that she still wore the pink hairpin Adrien had gifted her.

“Let me help you, Princess.” He offered his hand and she took it with ease, allowing him to help her up; their hands fit together almost perfectly.

“Thank you…” When Marinette met Chat Noir’s gaze, her thoughts somehow ventured back to when he was Mister Bug; his eyes were a gorgeous green… just like… At the thought, Marinette subconsciously began to erase the idea from her mind; there was no way she could be that lucky, right? “F-For coming to see me!” Marinette began to catch herself stuttering. “I w-was honestly scared that y-you would never…” Her lips began to quiver at the thought of how lonely it would be without him around. “I t-thought that you would never want to see me again.” Without her knowing, tears had welled up in her eyes, leaving her unable to see clearly. That’s when she finally came to realize how important he was to her— not just to Ladybug, but to her as to plain ol’ Marinette!

At the sight of her hurt expression, Adrien began to feel his own heart sink to his stomach. “That couldn’t be further from the truth, Princess. To me, you’re—” Chat murmured, placing his palm on her cheek; the movement came naturally. Her face grew warm to his touch, the faintest bit of pink blooming across her freckled face. As he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, he found the words he’d said to her as Adrien spilling from his mouth. “You’re a special girl to me, Marinette.”

“Chat…” Her sniffling subsided as he watched her eyes grow wider. “I—” Hearing that phrase for a second time took Marinette’s breath away. She looked at him, really looked at him, trying to rationalize what she was feeling. When Adrien had told her that, her heart had stopped and she felt herself get weak, but when Chat said it, her heart was beating so painfully strong in her chest.

“Princess?” Chat’s hand lowered from her face to her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Clumsily, she dropped her gaze and pulled away from his touch, taking a seat on the nearby lawn chair. “I have a gift for you!” She’d changed the subject, lifting up a small pink pastry box. She had to find a way to calm herself down!

The black cat hero’s ears perked up, excited about the fact that a girl he admired so much had made something for Chat Noir. Chat took a seat beside her, looking like a curious little kitty. When she handed him the box, he sniffed the air slightly, trying to take a guess as to what was inside. There was no scent of passionfruit, but instead, an array of fragrances mixing together, with the most distinct one being… “Chocolate?” He lifted the lid, his eyes widening at the contents. Inside were three types of macarons whose designs warmed Adrien’s heart.

“Yup!” Marinette let out a small laugh, somewhat in awe at how catlike he really could be. “After all, what would Valentine’s Day be without chocolate, Chaton?”

“Can I eat them now?” He gasped as he lifted up the red one decorated like a Ladybug.

“Sure!” Marinette grinned. “That one is obviously called Ladybug. It’s cherry, blackberry, and blueberry with chocolate chips.”

Chat popped it into his mouth, the flavor a bit tart, but stimulating to his senses. The hints of the dark chocolate chips against the cherry along with the blue and black berries intertwined in a delicate balance. “Hmm!! It’s like the ice cream I get at Andre’s!”

“That macaron could’ve been made with salt instead of sugar and you’d still say you loved it because it was Ladybug!” Marinette teased, thinking back to her multiple failed test batches.

“Won’t deny it!” Chat laughed as he picked up the black cat shaped macaron next. This one tasted refreshing, but familiar. “Mint chocolate…” He exhaled a cool breath.

“Yup! And onto the finale!” Marinette cheered as she lifted a familiar yellow rose-shaped macaron to his mouth. It looked just like the one Marinette gave Adrien, except instead of a white chocolate filling, it had dark chocolate. He parted his lips slightly as she pressed for him to eat it.

As soon as he took a bite, his eyes widened in surprise. “This is choco-banana…?”

“Yup! I call it Banana Noir!” A huge smile bloomed forth upon Marinette’s face and Adrien felt his heart squeeze as she began to laugh.

Embarrassed at that, he began to cough a little. “Laugh it up all you want, but I had to keep my identity a secret, Multimouse!”

“I know, I know, but the thought of it was just all too _appeeling_!” The entire thing brought back some fun memories. “But I’m glad, it really served as great inspiration for this present!”

The joyful laughter from her lips placed him at ease. Yeah, laughing and smiling definitely suited her so much more than tears; it’s like his world was illuminated by her very presence and if she was happy, so was he.

“Well, then I’m glad to have been of service, My La- Purrincess.” Chat didn’t know why he almost slipped up like that. My Lady just sounded better; at least, that’s what he told himself. He only ever imagined what it would be like to spend private moments like these with his Lady. Ladybug was out of his reach, but Marinette... Marinette was right here...

Marinette had felt herself get tense, wondering if she was imagining Chat Noir almost calling her _My Lady_. “Uh, hm...” She noised before shyly turned her face away, somewhat fiddling with the pink ribbon in her hair.

Trying to move on from the awkward slip up, Chat pointed to the ribbon. “H-Hey, that hairpin’s new right?” He spoke as if he didn’t know a thing. “I’ve never seen you wear that before.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed pink and she felt her entire face get hot. “Y-Yeah! I got it just today actually.” She didn’t know why, but for some reason, she didn’t want to disclose the fact that it was from her crush. She didn’t want to tell him about the progress she’d made or what had happened between them. She knew she should’ve… and maybe added that she was finally able to give him a macaron, but she really just couldn’t bring herself to do it! Even after meeting with Ladybug and hearing what she had to say, Chat Noir still admitted that his feelings for her only got stronger and that fact alone was affecting her more deeply than she ever imagined possible. “It was a gift from a good friend so… I’m going to treasure it.”

“Oh?” Adrien felt flattered that she felt so strongly, and thought that if that was her reaction to Adrien, then surely, she’d like Chat’s gift as well, right? “Well, I actually have a present for you too!” An affectionate smile emerged as he opened up his weapon’s storage. “You know, I’ve always wanted to gift My Lady with more than just roses, but my kwami always says that Ladybug wouldn’t accept, let alone wear it if I got her jewelry.” His enthusiasm radiated through his smile like rays of light, the stars in the clouded sky paling in comparison. “But he never said I couldn’t get you anything like that!” It was his first time going out to buy a gift for a friend in person and he has so much fun doing so.

Marinette blanched, biting her bottom lip tensely as her partner held out the small jewelry box. Plagg! The kwami had tricked them! Tricked them both! Chat Noir was unknowingly giving jewelry to Ladybug and Marinette was going to be the one wearing it! But while Ladybug could make endless excuses not to accept, Marinette couldn’t. Marinette would have no reason to deny a gift from Chat Noir and knowing how sensitive he could be, refusing could just lead to a whole new set of awkward misunderstandings. The pristine white jewelry box shimmered under her fairy lights and curiosity got the better of her. Just what could be inside? She told herself that curiosity killed the cat and internally cursed the little god of destruction, just imagining Plagg’s mischievous cackle as she shakily took the box in her hands. “S-Should I open it now?” Her heart was in complete disarray, making her uncertain as to if she was nervous, excited, or maybe even touched?

“Oh! Please do!” Chat hovered closely, wanting to gauge her reaction.

Wincing slightly, she lifted the top, requiring some courage to actually look at the box’s contents. “Oh, wow… it’s beautiful…” Marinette was breath taken for a moment before catching herself. “A ladybug, really?” She raised an eyebrow; the next time she saw Plagg, he’d be getting an earful from her and Tikki.

Chat blushed sheepishly. “Yeah… well, I didn’t think you’d want a cat to bring you a mouse and we both know I can hardly see anything else, but… I truly did pick this out for you.” He gathered the confidence to look straight into her bluebell eyes. “After having spent so much time with you, I’ve come to realize that you and Ladybug are more alike than I ever thought; you’re like an everyday Ladybug!” He meant it as the greatest of compliments as he took the delicate rose gold chain in his hands and gently secured the clasp around her neck. “I wanted this to serve as a good luck charm, a reminder that I’ll support you and your efforts in love. You’re an amazing person, even without a mask, and you deserve to be happy so, I hope that someday, hopefully someday very soon, that boy you like so much will see that too.”

Marinette subconsciously grazed the ladybug charm with her fingertips, feeling the small shape of the heart on its back. The necklace was dainty and light, but Chat’s forearms resting against her shoulders felt heavy. He was wishing her happiness as a civilian despite being so in love with her as a heroine... if he only knew how much it hurt.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a secure embrace before pecking his cheek. “Thank you, I…” It was suddenly like she was filled with desire, but for what exactly, she wasn’t sure. They gazed into each other’s familiar-seeming eyes, feeling as though they were truly looking at their beloved as they unconsciously leaned in with rose tinged cheeks.

Suddenly, lighting flashed through the sky and thunder began to roar. The sounds echoed throughout the night sky, an indication of an upcoming storm— one in the sky and perhaps one in their hearts.

“Uh… oh… I’d better go.” Chat’s voice trailed off as he snapped out of his daze. For a moment there, he saw Marinette’s lips as Ladybug’s...

Marinette grinned as she dropped her arms to her sides. “Yeah, wouldn’t want a certain black cat to get drenched in the rain, now would we?”

“What about you?” He whispered. Droplets of rain descended from the sky, splashing against their hot cheeks with wind to cool them. “You’ll head back inside, right?” He took note of a nearby black umbrella and realized that it was the one he’d given her on the first day of school. Some nostalgia hit as he grasped onto it. As he opened it up, he was surprised that she’d kept it the whole time; it was a bit faulty, but he held onto it because it was his mother’s.

“Um…” Her cheeks flushed red again. “I’m actually pretty fond of the rain…” She gently took the base in her hand and unluckily felt the canopy begin to close around her.

“Woah! Watch out!” Chat grabbed the umbrella just in time, somehow having a strange sense of déjà vu as he secured it open. “You gotta be careful, this thing can be a bit tricky.”

As he lowered his arms, his hand brushed against hers, the space between them almost electrifying. A clap of thunder and strike of lighting illuminated the night sky just long enough for them to see each other clearly.

“Yeah...” Marinette shifted her gaze, her heart pounding in her ears at the similarities between her kitty and her crush. She told herself that what she was feeling couldn’t be love, but knew she was lying to herself. “Please…” In that moment, she knew she felt more than just friendship between them. In that moment, she admitted that her heart didn’t belong to just Adrien. And only in that moment, would she confess she felt a glimmer of romantic love for Chat Noir. But she would not act on it, not now. “Get home safe.”

“Good night, Marinette,” Chat gave her cheek a fleeting peck before leaping onto the railing, “and thank you.” With that he was gone from her sight.

Chat Noir knew he wouldn’t make it home in time to beat the worst of the storm and so sat in the shadows of a distant rooftop; he thought he’d stay and wait until Marinette went inside.

Looking back to Marinette’s balcony, he could see that she really did like the rain enough to stand outside in it awhile longer. A few loose locks fluttered in the wind beautifully, leaving him to feel like doing nothing more but admire her from afar.

He opened up the box of macarons and placed another yellow rose one in his mouth, quietly chuckling at its name. By next week, he’d probably back to “eating her feelings,” but just for tonight, Chat Noir couldn’t help but think that there was something sweeter shared between them… something that he liked even more than passionfruit macarons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read until the end; the feedback meant a lot and encouraged me to write and finish a multi-chapter fic. We begin and end the love square with MariChat. While we may be done here, I have been inspired to maybe make an accompanying fic that are just little excerpts of the time they spent together on Saturdays when Chat came to visit. In the meantime, please feel free to check out my other Miraculous Ladybug stories. Ngl, for those who read my Christmas fic, I did think about ending this entire thing like my Noël blanc one. Teehee.


End file.
